Two Centuries old Crisis
by zeusfluff
Summary: When Commander Riker and Deanna Troi's daughter 2 year old daughter Kaitlyn comes down with a virus that was eradicated 10 years before, it's up to Doctor Crusher to stop it from spreading ship-wide and infecting the crew.
1. Two Centuries Old Crisis

**Two centuries old Crisis**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Star Trek Universe. I just borrow and play with them. Summary: When Commander Riker and Deanna Troi's daughter 2 year old daughter Kaitlyn comes down with a virus that was eradicated 10 years before, it's up to Doctor Crusher to stop it from spreading ship-wide and infecting the crew. Date Started: 10/30/13. Date Finished: 10/30/13. A/N: Split between Troi/Riker's POV. Any reviews good/bad welcome.

* * *

Now I know why I'd married Commander Riker. His sparkling blue eyes, and his sense of humor are what initially gravitated me to him. We've had our ups and downs the past couple of years, but we've always worked it out. I had a surprise for him. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. I'd been arranging and rearranging the flowers I'd picked from the airponic bay. I couldn't seem to get them just right. The lilies were next to the dragon snappers, and the sunflowers were next to Hydrangeas. Well, they were in their rightful places now. I smiled when I heard the doors behind me open.

"Honey I'm home."

I giggled, I never got tired of hearing that phrase come out of Will's mouth. Turning around, I found that he had laden in his arms two dozen red roses.

"I guess I'll have to ask the replicator for another vase with water. Our cabin is filled with flowers, but it just makes this place feel more like home. There, those make a beautiful centerpiece on the kitchen table. Speaking of beautiful, I have a surprise for you come here."

Will's face lit up as I pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled his left hand down from my face and down towards my abdomen. Breaking from the kiss, his smile grew more.

"You serious?"

Nodding my head I sat down on the bed. This felt absolutely _right. _

"I couldn't be more serious. If you were wondering how I was feeling, I feel wonderful."

Will took a seat on the bed next to me and took my hand in his.

"So, no morning sickness? I mean you're not feeling dizzy are you? You're really ok?"

Nodding my head, I busied myself with rearranging the roses.

"Will I feel perfectly fine. I already know what you are thinking, you want to protect me as much as possible. Please try not to be so overprotective. I can take care of myself. Unless you would like to carry this baby for me?"

A small smile spread across his face for a moment.

"You know I would if I could Deanna. But it's just not physically possible for me."

* * *

5 months later

"I think she really likes playing tag with daddy. Her foot seems to follow my hand wherever I put it."

Giggling and clearing my throat I looked out towards the view screen, the night was still young but I wasn't tired.

"Will you are supposed to be paying attention to the formation of the Rechatta Quasar that's supposed to be forming any time now. That's part of the main reason we travelled to the Rechatta system. To study it. Captain Picard would be very upset if he woke up tomorrow morning and found out that you were playing with the baby instead of watching for the Quasar."

Shaking his head and flashing his perfect white teeth at me, he straightened out his uniform and turned his attention to the view screen.

"Sorry princess, daddy has to work. We'll play later ok?"

Will was guessing it would be a girl, but I played along with it. The baby gave one last kick as if in protest.

"Oh that was a big one. Someone in there is stubborn. Just like someone else I know."

Flashing his smile at me once more he turned his attention to the view screen.  
"This could be a long night."

* * *

February 7th, 2372 2:05 a.m.

I thought it was Will's snoring that'd woke me up again, but my side of the bed is all wet. I tried to turn over on my side to shake him awake, but I couldn't move. Opening my mouth I called out to him.

"Will wake up. It's time!"

Wild-eyed and startled he looked at me and pulled back the covers.

"Can you get up?"

I only looked at him.

"No. I can't move Will. Call Doctor Crusher."

Swallowing, my eyes followed him as far as I could see towards the COMM panel and he pressed the call button.

"Doctor Crusher, could you come to our quarters please? We need your help."

I swallowed again as Will grabbed for my hand.

"Can you squeeze my hand?"

The familiar chime at our door startled me and I turned my attention towards it. Will didn't leave my side, so instead he called out.

"Come in."

I gave Doctor Crusher half a smile from my spot on the bed.

"Deanna can you move?"

Tears in my eyes I quickly blinked them back.  
"No and it's not because of the pain either. I woke up because my water broke. When I went to get up I found that I could not move. Beverly what's going on?"

I saw her shake her head at me and watched as she pressed her com badge.

"Sickbay, this is Doctor Crusher, emergency transport of Counsellor Troi to bio bed 1. Commander Riker and I will be there shortly. Crusher out."

Before I knew what was going on, I found myself in Sickbay. It was a few minutes before I heard the voices of Will and Beverly floating into the room.

"…We'll have to adjust the bio bed twenty degrees upward so that she can deliver."

I shut my eyes momentarily and bit my lip as a contraction side swept me. I felt Will's hand squeeze my own. I wished I could reciprocate.

"I am right here sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. Breathe through the pain."

One of the nurses came into my line of vision with a smile.

"Here's something for the pain Deanna."

Half a smile on my face, I turned my attention to Will.

"Well at least there are hypospray's to administer epidurals these days. To think three centuries ago doctors were still using hypodermic needles and scalpels to perform procedures. I could not imagine having a needle in my back for pain relief. Makes my skin crawl."

I was trying to have an upbeat attitude about my situation. Will sat down in a chair next to the bio bed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well medicine has come a long way in three centuries. Everything is going to be alright. We're going to have a healthy baby."

The look in his eyes gave me hope. Turning my attention back to Beverly I voiced my concern.

"What's my condition? Other than being in active labor?"

Doctor Crusher nodded her head at me and ran her medical tri-corder over me.

"There's some sort of infection affecting your nervous system. Similar to the infection Commander Riker had two years ago. Only he lost the feeling in his leg and then his arm. In you though, instead it seems to have paralyzed you. There's so many different complexities to this infection. The protein code is identical to that of the Purple Idotic bug that bit Will. I'm already working on a cure. Oh and you should know, you are at seven centimeters. Three more centimeters to go before we're ready."

I smiled, I was more than ready. Will and I had agreed to wait and see if the baby was a boy or a girl. But I had a strong feeling it was a girl. Will looked Beverly in the eye and cleared his throat.

"So how long will it be before you find a cure?"

Sighing, Beverly scanned me yet again with the tri-corder.

"At least another two hours at most. But she should be ready to deliver within the hour."

Will gave Beverly a surprised look while keeping his left hand in mine.

"Within the hour? I thought you said first time births were between 48-96 hours?"

Through tired eyes I watched as she nodded her head at Will.

"Well, since she's only half-human the time between active labor and delivery is cut almost in half."

His wonderful smile went almost all the way up to his eyes.

"Which names were we thinking for a girl?"

I smiled and watched Will's hand rest gently on my stomach.

"Hmm, I think we narrowed it down to three names: Carrie, Kaitlyn, and Tara."

Taking a sharp breath in and giving Will a knowing look, he in turn gave my hand a squeeze.

"Doctor Crusher I think it's time."

Smiling, Beverly came over towards us with her tri-corder.

"The tri-corder readings show that your contractions are only two minutes apart. I'm sorry but we don't have the cure yet, we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Will can you help her scoot down towards the edge of the bed?"

I was confused. But Will was the first to speak up.

"Uh, what exactly are we doing?"

Beverly gave Will a confident smile.

"I said old-fashioned didn't I? Well, three centuries ago, this was how babies were delivered. The hospital bed was raised twenty degrees and her feet were placed in stirrups and secured in place."

I swallowed and began to feel uncomfortable now that my feet were in the air and the other half of my body seemed suspended in mid-air. Will kissed my hand.

"The discomfort is temporary sweetheart. I'm here for you."

Biting my lip, I felt the pressure intensify almost ten-fold. I felt Will's hand squeeze my own. Doctor Crusher looked at me seriously.

"Your contractions are 60 seconds apart. Get ready to push on my signal."

I felt Will's lips brush against my forehead. His smile gave me confidence.

"You ready Deanna? Our baby is about to enter the world."

Beverly nodded her head and situated herself in front of me.

"Ok I want you to push now. There we go, that's it. Keep pushing. Almost there. Give me one more big push. That's it. I've got her! It's a girl! Congratulations. What are you two going to name her?"

I began to cry as the nurses and Doctor Crusher cleaned my baby up.

"Kait. Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Marie Troi-Riker. She's beautiful. What do you think daddy?"

Beverly wrapped Kaitlyn in a yellow blanket and placed her into Will's arms. I'd never seen him cry about anything, other than thinking I was once dying.

"I know this sounds cliché, but how can you love someone so tiny that you've just met?"

* * *

June 7th, 2374

"Daddy look. Blocks."

The smile slid right off my face as I turned to see Kaitlyn toppled over on the carpet, holding her arms at odd angles.

"Kaiti sweetheart, its daddy. You ok?"

I noticed her eyes were looking off to the side, as if she were looking at something next to her. I tapped on my COM badge and alerted Doctor Crusher.

"Doctor Crusher can you come to my quarters?"

It wasn't long before she was in my quarters.

"Will did she eat anything? Did she fall?"

Shaking my head, I tried to take her into my arms. But Beverly stopped me.

"It's best not to move her until I figure out what's going on. I'm not detecting any infections. But her posturing and her fixed and dilated pupils are troublesome."

I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What does that mean? 'Posturing'?"

Doctor Crusher pushed a few more buttons on her tri-corder and looked at me seriously.

"There are of course two possibilities here of what could be causing her posturing. She either has the beginning stages of Polio or ALD. Both of which were eradicated in the 22nd century. I'd like to bring her to sickbay to run more tests."

* * *

June 10th, 2374

I was really beginning to worry about Kait. In the last two days her condition has deteriorated rapidly. Carrying her through the sickbay doors Beverly looked at me with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Will?"

Swallowing I set Kait down and she held onto my index fingers with her tiny hands.

"You wanted more proof of her condition. Here it is. Kaiti can you walk for daddy?"

Doctor Crusher's frown stayed plastered on her face.

"Oh my god. How is that possible? I'd like you to let her go for a minute. Let her walk on her own."

I let go of Kaiti's hands and watched as she took two steps and fell. She started to cry. I set her upright and she held onto my index fingers with her hands.

"Commander Riker, I don't like to tell you this, but your daughter has the beginning stages of Polio. Now, how could she have contracted it? Someone here on the Enterprise must be a carrier and passed it onto her somehow. I'll have to put the two of you into isolation."

I frowned, I wasn't pleased with this predicament at all.

"If Polio was eradicated two centuries ago, why is it here now? If Kaiti's the only one that has it, why do I have to be in isolation too?"

Beverly gave me a pointed look.

"You have to be insolation commander because, Polio is very contagious. Do you know what Polio does to someone?"

Sitting down on the bio bed I shook my head no.

"No, what happens if it progresses?"

I saw her get a bewildered look on her face and take a breath in and let it out.

"Polio may have been eradicated two centuries ago, but we'll have to go back to when they discovered it four centuries ago. Back in the mid-20th century during the 1950's there was an outbreak of a virus no one in the medical sector at the time had ever seen or heard of. It spread fast, the incubation rate is 7-14 days, but can happen sooner. Kaiti is already infected. It's only the second day. Her legs will bow within a week if I can't find anything in the medical database. I don't want to have to put her in an iron lung."

I shook my head and looked at Beverly.

"I'm not sure I follow, an iron lung?"

She sat down on a bio bed next to the one I was sitting on myself.

"It's an ancient machine used to help with Apnea. Children get to the point where they can't breathe without it."

Swallowing I crossed my legs and sat down on the bed. Kaiti was sitting and playing with her doll on the bed next to me.  
"Daddy, look Laura is singing."

Getting up, I went over towards her bed and scooped her up into my arms.

"Oh she's singing huh? Is she singing mommy's favorite song?"

Kaiti shook her head no at me and continued to hum.

"No daddy, she's singing London Bridge."

Smiling, I tickled her, listening to her melodious laugh. She had my laugh.

"You like it when daddy makes you laugh huh?"

Kaiti nodded her head yes and kept laughing when I stopped. I waited for her to take a breath before I started tickling her again. The smile on my face disappeared once more when I began to hear her cough and struggle for breath. Beverly looked over at Kaiti in my arms. I kept looking at Kaiti and swallowed.

"Honey look at daddy. Breathe baby. Breathe."

Beverly's eyes widened as she scanned with the tri corder through the force field.

"I don't understand this. The tri corder is telling me the virus is advancing faster than the normal rate. This could be some sort of hybrid of the disease itself. Will, when we had shore leave last week wasn't Kaiti playing in the stream on Veeloze 10?"

It dawned on me that Kaiti had been playing in the water. I hadn't noticed when she was picking stones up out of the stream and then stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"She was picking up stones in the stream and throwing them. She must have stuck her fingers in her mouth after she threw the stones. Deanna and I have been trying to break her of that habit."

This was going to take a while, and I was smack in the middle of it.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of the first chapter? Would you like to read more? Let me know what works and what doesn't. I'll be happy to change the 'choppiness' of this.


	2. Epidemic

**Chapter 2: Epidemic**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. I just borrow and play with them. Date Started: 10/31/13. Date Finished: 11/6/13. Hope you will all enjoy! A/N: Chapters will be split between Riker/Troi throughout this fanfic.

* * *

June 14th, 2374

It's been four days in isolation and Kaiti has been showing no more symptoms of Polio since Doctor Crusher gave her the vaccine/cure. I'm just waiting for her to give us the all clear. Kaiti was sitting in my lap playing with her cloth doll Laura. She had my eyes and Deanna's hair.

"Daddy, when can we see mommy?"

I kissed Kaiti's forehead and bounced her on my knee for a second.

"As soon as the doctor says it's ok to go home and we're not sick ok honey?"

She nodded her head as I continued to bounce her on my knee.

"Daddy, no horsey."

I stopped bouncing Kaiti on my knee and folded her into my arms.

"I know you miss mommy. But listen, you are going to be a big sister soon. Daddy has a big job for you as big sister. Promise daddy you will always look out for your little sister."

Kaiti always got excited when I talked about her sister. I knew that Deanna was sitting in our quarters right now eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Probably full of fudge. Kaiti pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy, you're thinking of mommy. You think she's eating ice cream."

I laughed, she had her mother's ability to know what people were thinking. I sat Kaiti on my knee again and smiled. Her smile mirrored my own.

"You know mommy ate lots of chocolate ice cream when you were still inside her tummy. That is why you like chocolate ice cream so much."

My family was everything to me. Kaiti had hopped off my lap and was tugging on my hand.

"Let's play tag daddy. Come on."

I got down to her level and shook my head no.

"Sweetheart, we can't play tag here. I'll tell you what, when we get the green light to go home, we'll play on the holodeck tomorrow ok?"

Kaiti shook her head no at me and threw her doll on the floor. If there was one thing she got from me, it was my temper.

"Kaiti, listen to me honey. I promise you, we will go tomorrow. You need to stop right now. This is not ok."

If only I had my trombone. She loved hearing me play it. She shook her head no again and continued to cry. Her screaming was ear splitting.

"No…! No…! No daddy…! I wanna go play now!"

I did everything for Kaiti, but I'd never seen her ever meltdown before. I wasn't sure what to do, other than to put her in a time-out.

"Ok Kaiti, you know what? I'm going to put you on the bed, and you are going to stay there in a time-out for 5 minutes."

Doctor Crusher had come out of her office to see what the commotion was all about.

"Uh oh. Sounds like someone just entered their terrible-twos. I remember one time when Wesley was that age. We'd gone out for ice cream and the vanilla ice cream fell off the cone and onto the sidewalk. He told me: 'mommy put the ice cream back on the cone.' When I told him that he couldn't eat the one that had fallen off the cone, he went ballistic. I bought him a new one, but even when I did get him another, he still didn't want it. He threw a fit for 30 minutes because he didn't get his way. Eventually he fell asleep. Speaking of falling asleep. Someone just fell asleep on the bio bed over there."

Sighing once more, I sat down on the bed next to her curled up form lying down and wiped away the stay tears from her face. She had her left thumb in her mouth and tucked under her arm was Laura.

"I don't like seeing her like this. Sometimes I think it might be easier just to give in."

Doctor Crusher shook her head no at me and crossed her arms.

"Jack used to do that with Wesley, but I've found that a balance between discipline and giving in are necessary. You'll get the hang of it. You're a good father Will. If I didn't know any better, she's becoming more and more like her father every day. She's got a stubborn streak and a temper just like yours."

I couldn't imagine my life without my two girls. Smiling, I ran a finger over Kaiti's tiny cheek. Her eyes fluttered and I froze. Almost holding my breath.

"No daddy. I'm sleepy…"

My smile spread further. She'd wormed her way into my heart and wrapped her tiny fingers around my index finger since she was born.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. Daddy's right here."

Doctor Crusher smiled at me and closed her tri corder.

"Good news commander, you and Kaiti are free to go back home. No signs of infection or viruses in either of you. Of course I've already informed Captain Picard that you'll still need a few days. Then you can return to duty. Doctors' orders. Tell Deanna she missed her pre-natal appointment yesterday. I'll need to see her as soon as possible."

Nodding my head I carefully picked Kaiti up and placed her up to my shoulder. As I made my way out into the corridor, I realized that it was empty except for a few crew here and there. Entering the turbo lift I sighed once more. Home was going to feel so good.

"Computer, deck 8."

I felt the turbo lift lurch upward and I waited for the correct deck. Once the turbo lift doors opened up I stepped out with Kaiti in tow. She was still fast asleep. Our quarters were only a few steps away from the lift. Coming up to the door I sighed in relief. Once in our quarters, my smile grew even more. Deanna was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put her down."

Taking her to her room, I looked around, there were still crayons on the floor from when she was coloring the week before. Placing her under the covers I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Coming out of her room I took a seat next to Deanna.

"I've missed my two other girls. God I'm beat. For the last week I've been trying to explain to her that she couldn't see you. That mommy would get sick. She did pretty well while we were in isolation. Except for today. She wanted to play tag, and I told her it would be better if we played tag on the holodeck tomorrow. She had a meltdown. I thought about giving in, but I put her in a time-out instead. She fell asleep. I don't like doing that to her. It makes me feel like the bad guy."

Deanna put down her spoon in the now soupy chocolate ice cream.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. But she is learning. I think Laura is happy that daddy is back."

Smiling, I placed a hand over Deanna's own on her baby belly.

"I think she likes the sound of my voice. Kaiti did when she was in there. Laura is much different than Kaiti was at this stage. She stretches more than she punches or kicks."

I smiled more and moved my hand over.

"Look at that little hand pressing up against your stomach. What does that feel like?"

Deanna laughed a little as I placed her legs in my lap and began to rub her swollen feet.

"Will I can't really explain it. It's not something that's easy to put into words. If men could carry babies, maybe then you'd understand."

I was doing my best to understand. With Kaiti I went through every stage with her. It was strange though, she got morning sickness later on, and I did too. Sort of. I went through a sympathetic pregnancy with her.

"Hmm, might be an interesting experience. Although, I don't quite like the idea of someone cutting me open to get the baby out."

I shivered at the thought. Deanna had now gone back to her soupy ice cream.

"C-section is only one of the ways. Your face was so beet red as Kaiti came out of me. Doctor Crusher warned you to stay up by my head. You, being stubborn, wanted to see the whole thing. You've grown so much in the past two years. You're a good father Will. The bravest man I ever met. Laura is going to be another daddy's girl."

I gave Deanna a surprised look as she ate another bowl of chocolate ice cream. I knew she loved chocolate ice cream, but sometimes she could get carried away with the chocolate.

"Deanna, how many bowls of chocolate ice cream have you eaten today?"

After downing the last of the ice cream, she smiled.

"This bowl is number 12. I can't help it. I'm hungry."

I took the bowl from her and set it inside the replicator for recycling.

"That's too much sugar for you, and most certainly too much for Laura. Slow down on the chocolate Deanna. Remember what Doctor Crusher said about Gestational Diabetes. No more ice cream sweetheart. Still hungry? I'll make you some Lemon chicken and some vegetables."

I turned my attention to the replicator and gave it the food order. I smelled the chicken as it came out of the replicator. It smelled wonderful. I quickly set the plate of food on the glass table when I heard Deanna groan.

"It's ok just gas. I got some yesterday at the same time. That really hurts. Ow."

I helped her prop her feet up on the chair.

"Take a breath in and relax. Close your eyes for a second. I'm right here."

I watched as her eyes shot open and her hand gripped mine in a vice grip.

"Mmm its not gas, that moves. This isn't moving. Cramp."

I carefully scooped her up into my arms and carried her over to the bed and lay her on top of it. Her vice-like grip didn't cease. I stayed with her as I called for Doctor Crusher.

"Doctor Crusher, I'm sorry to interrupt in the middle of surgery, but Deanna is cramping and can't move. Could you get here as soon as possible?"

I waited for her acknowledgement.

"Alright. I'm on my way. Did you move her? If you did, the bed would be preferable."

I nodded my head and tapped on my COMM badge with my free hand, using that hand, I helped Deanna into a sitting position. I watched as she took a sharp breath in and shook her head at me.

"No Will. Help me lie down, the pain is worse sitting up."

I looked into her brown eyes and saw an even deeper fear, but I was there for her every step of the way.

"Easy does it sweetheart. I've got you. Easy. There we go."

Sitting on the bed next to her, I saw her get sad.

"You're scared. You feel that something's wrong with Laura. To be honest, I was feeling the same way. What if she's not here?"

Swallowing, I pushed back the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes and folded her into my arms.  
"I'm sure that Laura is just fine. Let's see what Doctor Crusher says ok? Let's not jump to any conclusions."

Hearing the chime serving as our doorbell I looked at the door.  
"Come in."

Doctor Crusher came into our quarter's concern written on her face.

"I don't want to alarm either of you, but it may be possible this is a miscarriage. But, I won't know for sure until I examine her. 29 weeks is very late. I'll get to the bottom of this."

I kissed Deanna's hand and gave her a confident look.

"Everything's going to be ok. What do you have doctor?"

Beverly looked at her tri corder pensively and then to me.

"This is interesting. My tri corder can't get any reading through the amniotic sac. Let me see if the computer can display a scan of the baby."

The computer displayed an image of the baby. I cringed and looked away. How could a baby go through this while still inside the womb?

"Something for the pain, and some Phenobarbital to stop the seizing."

I held my breath and waited. It was 30 seconds before I let out the breath when I heard Beverly sigh in relief. Swallowing once more I looked her in the eye.

"Is Laura ok?"

She nodded her head at me, but seemed cautious.

"Seems like an isolated incident to me. But to make sure I'd like Deanna to wear this monitor. I want her on bed rest for a couple of weeks. I want to try something else. I wasn't able to get heart rate readings, and the computer only displayed an image of the baby it's not able to take readings of vital systems, not like in sickbay."

I was curious about the black object she held in her hand.

"What's that?"

Beverly smiled at me and then down at the small object in her hand.

"This device is called a portable sonogram. You can't see anything with it, but you can hear sounds with it. It was my great-great-great grandmother's. She was also a doctor in the mid-21st century. An OBGYN. Here have a listen. That squishing sound is Laura's heart."

I'd never heard Laura's heartbeat like that before. It was an interesting sound.

"That's amazing. Anything else you can hear with that gizmo?"

Shaking her head she looked at me and placed the device over where my heart was.

"Huh. You have a heart murmur commander. It skips four beats and then goes back to sinus rhythm. Interesting. I couldn't detect that in your last physical with my tri corder. Sometimes I wonder if ancient technology from 300 years ago is more accurate than some of the things from Starfleet medical. Of course these days, we can fix a heart murmur. All I have to do is realign your electrical impulses in your heart. Shouldn't take more than 20 minutes to fix, and we can do it right here in your quarters. You'll be attached to a heart monitor while we perform the procedure. I'll have two of the nurses come and help me."

I was not amused, but what could I do? I turned my attention to Deanna, who was fast asleep. I pushed a couple of strands of hair from her face. I glanced at the computer screen with Laura on it. She looked like she was sleeping. I placed a kiss to Deanna's stomach and sat back in the chair.

* * *

June 24th, 2374

I woke from a nightmare covered in cold sweat. I tore back the covers, sighing in relief when I found no blood stains under Deanna. I kissed her and then the swell of her belly.

"I'm so glad you're ok Laura. Mommy too. I'll be right back. I'm going to check on your sister Kaiti. Daddy will be right back."

I made my way into Kaiti's room. She shot up in bed and screamed. I turned the light on and sat on the bed, scooping her shaking body into my arms.

"It's alright honey. Daddy is here. Just go back to sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep ok?"

She kept shaking her head at me.

"No daddy. No more. No more. I don't wanna go over there…"

She was sounding delirious. I didn't understand what she was talking about. I did my best to understand what she was trying to say.

"What do mean Kaiti? Go where?"

She repeated herself and started coughing.

"No daddy. I don't wanna go in the water…!"

I frowned, her coughing was coming from deep within her lungs. Sounded like a cold. She stopped suddenly and I carried her over to the replicator and got her a glass of water. I tried to get her to drink it.

"No daddy. I don't want it. No water."

I tried once more.

"Just one drink honey. Please? Will you do it for daddy?"

She pushed the glass away and started to cry. I did my best to console her.

"No daddy… No more water…! Kaiti no want it…!"

I set the glass back in the replicator and watched it recycle. I quietly carried her out of our quarters and down the hallway towards the turbo lift. She cried still as we made our way to deck 5. I bounced her up and down in my arms for a moment to see if that would calm her down. It only made her madder.

"Everything's going to be ok honey. I promise. You can tell daddy what's wrong. What is it?"

My heart sank as she began the deep coughing again. I'd never heard her cough so hard before. The doors to sickbay opened up and out came Doctor Crusher from her office.

"Sounds like Miss Kaiti here has a bad cold. I can give her a cough suppressant and a decongestant, but I advise rest and chicken soup."

I set her down on the bio bed and watched as her body shook from the coughing.

"Hey sweetie look at daddy. Let's get you some water."

Kaiti pushed my hands away and shook her head no at me. She continued coughing as Beverly began to scan her. Her eyes widened and she shut her tri corder.

"Will, I'm putting you into a quarantine room. This is serious."

A serious look on my face, I swallowed.

"How serious? What does she have? Something worse than Polio?"

Kaiti's coughing fit continued.

"That coughing you hear, it's not the sound of a cold. That is the sound of Pertussis. Kaiti has Whooping Cough. It was eradicated only 10 years ago. Either you or Deanna could be carriers. I can give her something to help her sleep. But the coughing will continue until I can replicate the vaccine. There is no cure for this. It was only eradicated by vaccination of every man, woman and child on Earth. Now this could be some new strain on a different world."

I'd never heard any coughing like that before. I had heard of many other diseases that were still claiming innocent lives in the mid-21st century. I'd thought I was afraid of when she had Polio, but seeing her coughing like this and seeing her struggle for breath, I would gladly trade places with her. She was now asleep, but her coughing fit continued. I grabbed for a tissue and put it up to her mouth to cover her coughing. My eyes widened as I looked at the tissue. Beverly frowned and then scanned Kaiti again.

"Her throat is raw from coughing continuously. That's why there is blood. I can give her something to soothe her throat. Now commander, I insist that you go to your quarantine room immediately. I'll have a nurse set you up and get you comfortable."

I had no choice but to go, after all, I was only a few steps away from Kaiti. I pulled out the retractable sink in the room and washed my hands. Sitting down on the bed I looked around the room. A nurse came in and started scanning me.

"I'm the pin cushion aren't I?"

The nurse sighed and looked at me with a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry commander."

I didn't like it when people sympathized. Especially when certain situations could be fixed.

"I don't mind being a pin cushion but this situation can be easily remedied. All that's required is a vaccine. What are you scanning for?"

I'd seen this nurse several times, but I don't remember her name.

"Microbials. You might have antibodies, but we want to make sure you haven't contracted Pertussis."

I sighed once more and continued to watch the nurse scan me.

"Great. Could you have commander Data have a word with me, say 1600 hours? I'd like to have a word with him in private."

The nurse nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course Commander Riker. I'll inform the captain. Sir."

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Thank-you Nurse Patterson."

Well at least I had pictures of all my girls. I would have to make this place my home until I was let out of quarantine. All that was missing was my trombone. I sat down at the desk in the corner and turned on the computer screen.

"Computer, access family log Riker T. William 35509."

An image of Deanna and Kaiti popped up on the screen. It was a recent one. Kaiti was sitting in her mother's lap and laughing. I smiled. I scrolled through the next picture. My smile grew more as the next picture to adorn the screen was of me and Kaiti. It was taken three weeks after her birth according to the stardate. She was yawning, her mouth in a big 'O' and shaking her fist at me. Another image popped up and my smile grew even wider. I was trying to feed Kaiti a bowl of oatmeal and she was crying. I'd tried my best and ended up with a face full of oatmeal. Laughing I turned off the computer screen and sat back in the chair. I turned when I heard Data's voice.

"You requested my presence commander?"

I nodded my head yes and pointed to the chair next to the desk.

"Yes. Since you cannot be affected by infections and viruses, could you go to my quarters and get some things for me? My trombone is sitting on a stand in the living area. I'd like a few pairs of clothes and some pictures of my family."

Data nodded his head and began to get up from the chair.

"I have also noticed that your daughter is experiencing difficulty in catching her breath. She coughs constantly and continuously…"

I put up my hand to stop him from talking.

"Data, Kaiti has Pertussis. Whooping Cough."

Data nodded his head and turned towards the door.

"I am sorry sir, that your daughter is unwell. I hope that she feels well again soon."

I nodded my head and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you for your compassion Data."

All I had now was time.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Pin Cushion

**Chapter 3: Pin Cushion**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaiti and Laura. Date Started: 11/7/13. Date Finished: 11/22/13. Hope you will enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

August 18th, 2374

I was still the pin cushion. In the last two days I've had more blood samples taken from me than in my last four physicals. I'd become somewhat accustomed to Kaiti's constant coughing. I'd hear her every time the doors to my room opened and closed. Sometimes she would call out to me and I would respond when the doors opened for mere milliseconds. She was doing it now.

"Daddy…"

I swallowed, it broke my heart every time I heard her.

"I'm right here baby. Daddy is right here. Try and go to sleep ok? Daddy will be here when you wake up."

Maybe I could give the comm panel on the door a direct command to keep it open so that Kaiti and I could talk. Before the door closed one more time I heard her call out to me again.

"Daddy…"

It tore me apart inside to hear her asking for me the way she did right now. I had her, Laura and Deanna to think about. I promised myself that once all this was taken care of, and Kaiti got better, I'd take her to the holodeck and enjoy some crisp fall New York City air in Central Park. I smiled as I thought of her just in the other room. She had my sense of adventure. She's more like me every day. I grabbed for a book on the shelf and lie on the bed opening it. It was five pages in before I was distracted. Putting the book down, I slowly got up from the bed and turned on the computer screen.

"Computer, display all videos from family library Riker T. William."

I sat back down on the bed and watched the first video play.

"_Kaiti, where are you? Ready or not here I come! Is Kaiti hiding behind the couch? Nope. How about under her bed? Nope not there. How about in her closet? Definitely not there. How about under the covers on mommy and daddy's bed! There you are! Daddy found you!"_

Shaking my head, I smiled as I watched myself pull Kaiti into my arms on the video playback.

"_Daddy, I wanna sing the ABC's. Sing with me. A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y, Z. Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me! Horsey daddy! Horsey! Again! Again!"_

Nurse Patterson left the room with yet another sample of my blood. I paused the playback on the computer screen when the door opened and I didn't hear Kaiti's constant coughing, only silence. My blood ran cold. _No, please god no. _

"Doctor, what's going on out there?"

Doctor Crusher only waved her hand at me slightly.

"She'll be alright in a moment commander. Apnea is part of this."

I was holding my own breath waiting for Kaiti to take a breath. I let the breath out when I heard her start coughing again. The sound was so deep in her lungs now, I wasn't sure where the coughing began, and where it stopped.

"Daddy is right here baby. Don't cry. Everything will be ok soon. Ok?"

It didn't seem right that I was stuck in this room when my daughter needed me the most in the other.

"No daddy, I wanna be with you…"

Maybe I could convince Doctor Crusher to let Kaiti stay with me. Or that I could hold her until she falls asleep.

"Doctor Crusher, is it possible for me to be with Kaiti for just a few minutes? At least until the sedative kicks in? She does better if I put her to sleep."

Beverly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Will, but there is just too great a risk. I'm very close to a cure. There was an outbreak of this on the Enterprise C. I want to try that first, if it doesn't work, I'll come up with another cure. I know you want to be with your daughter, but trust me when I say this commander: you are much better off in that quarantine room than out here with her."

I sighed and nodded my head. I'd placed a chair in front of the door, which was propped open, on a command I'd given the computer. The only thing separating this room from Kaiti and I, was the sterile force field around the entryway. My mind wandered to Deanna. 39 weeks and miserable. I waited on her hand and foot. She still had one more month to go. I knew deep down that by 43 weeks, she was going to be feeling very uncomfortable. And by 44 weeks, she was going to start yelling at me. I was not looking forward to that. It happened with Kaiti. I watched Kaiti sleep, her coughing less. Beverly must have given her a stronger cough suppressant in a dosage for her body weight. But she was still struggling to get air into her lungs.

* * *

"I've got it! This is going to work commander."

I quickly got up from the bed and lay my book down on the covers and walked towards the sterile force field around the door.

"You found the cure doctor?"

Beverly nodded her head yes.

"After experimenting with 65 different variations of the live-virus, yes. Kaiti should start feeling better within a couple of hours. I'm going to give you the vaccine too. Just to protect you against the disease."

I smiled and sat back down on the bed. This had been another week in hell. Kaiti was asleep, and breathing a little easier now. Nothing has been so scary as to watch your own child go through something in which you'd gladly do for them, just so they wouldn't have to suffer.

"Can I come out of quarantine doctor?"

Beverly shook her head no and came into my room with a hypo spray.

"No. You Will, have to stay in quarantine until the vaccine works its way through your body. Two hours and then I'll check your progress."

I sighed, this was going to be a long two hours.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Down For The Count

**Chapter 4: Down for the Count**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaitlyn and Laura. Date Started: 11/24/13. Date Finished: 11/24/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I woke feeling like I couldn't catch my breath. I looked around the room wildly for a moment, disoriented, I wasn't sure at first where I was. I blinked my eyes at Beverly twice, still not sure what was going on.

"Doctor, why are you wearing a surgical mask? W-what's…"

I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out of my mouth. I saw her shake her head, through blurry vision.

"Don't try and talk Will. You have Pertussis. Don't worry, Deanna and Kaiti are fine. Kaiti isn't exhibiting anymore symptoms and Deanna has a clean bill of health. This virus must have been incubating in you for a while. The strain of Pertussis you have is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It seems like it's mutated somehow. That's why we're all wearing surgical masks, it's airborne. I don't know what's going on, but now I'm getting reports of more crew members coming down with the first symptoms of Polio. Now this just adds to the risk. It seems the bio filters aren't working like they should. While you were asleep, we were attacked by the Borg. A lot of the systems in here have been badly damaged. The nearest starbase is three days away. Most of the hypospray's don't work, the vials we were using broke into a million pieces when the Borg damaged our shields. You are really going to dislike the sound of this Will, but since we're low on hypospray's and systems aren't functioning, we'll have to take care of you with mid-21st century technology. Replicators are offline, so we're on rations until we get to starbase 274. This should help, here."

I felt a little better. _What was this thing over my nose and mouth? _

"B-better."

Beverly looked at me with sympathy, I couldn't stand when people felt sorry for me. I was a strong man.

"I want you in bed, you won't be able to use the bathroom on your own. I'll warn you, from what I remember reading, catheters aren't comfortable. I'll have the male nurses do it, leave you some of your dignity. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

My face turned three shades of red. This was embarrassing.

"How bad could this be? A little discomfort isn't such a big deal."

I was wrong. I'd never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I was a little less uncomfortable lying perfectly still. The blankets on the bed over me, I watched as Doctor Crusher entered the room and walked across it towards me.

"Output looks good. I'd be worried if it starts turning dark orange or red, dark orange is an infection and red means there is blood in it. You thought you were the pin cushion before, now you are a literal pin cushion. I want you to make a fist for me. You're going to feel a little pinch here, I don't want to roll the vein in your arm. There we go, liquid Saline. It'll keep you hydrated."

Sighing, I shut my eyes and then opened them again.

"Couldn't you just give me a hypo spray? I honestly don't know h-how medicine could've been so barbaric and rudimentary."

Beverly nodded her head and helped me sit up. I groaned and blew a breath out.

"Easy commander. Easy. Breathe in for me. Now breathe out. Hmm, crackles all the way down to the base. You have wet lungs. Fluid is accumulating in them. The Pertussis is causing it. If the fluid keeps accumulating, I'll have to up your oxygen intake to 20 percent."

I nodded my head and leaned back. Once Doctor Crusher adjusted the sustenance in my arm, I pulled up the computer screen. I took the mask away from my face so that Kaiti could see my whole face.

"Daddy! When are you coming home? Are you still sick?"

I nodded my head, it was hard to catch my breath again.

"Daddy… Will… Be ok soon…"

Kaiti nodded her head and scurried off with her cloth doll Laura under her right arm.

"Will, you look terrible. What is all that attached to you?"

I took a breath and looked at my wife. I'd never seen her more concerned for me, than now.

"Ancient mid-21st century technology. The thing around my neck is an oxygen mask. I'll need it again soon… The needle in my arm is giving me liquid Saline. Keeping me hydrated. And as much as my pride has been wounded, having a catheter in me is no picnic."

I saw Deanna wince and give me a small smile for comfort.

"Get some rest Will. Kaiti, Laura and I will be here when you get better. We love you. All three of us."

The computer screen went dark, and I leaned back on my bed, placing the oxygen mask back over my face. I was exhausted. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I woke to pain. My eyes drifted open, and then closed again. I heard Doctor Crusher's voice.

"Do you need something more for the pain Will? I didn't mean to wake you. We just changed out the catheter. Here drink some of this cranberry juice. You have a bladder infection, a bad one. Your urine is orange."

Pride be damned, I did need help. Whatever was needed to get me better. I let the bitter liquid slide down my throat, down my esophagus and into my stomach. God, my back hurt. With a shaky hand, I took the mask away from my mouth to speak.

"Why does my back hurt?"

I cracked my eyes open stared at the masked face of Doctor Crusher.

"Your kidneys are trying hard to cleanse your body of the toxins that are invading it. The cranberry juice should help. Now just lie back and relax. I know, this is really uncomfortable for you, but believe me, you are being very brave, and handling the pain better than I'd expected."

My whole body was relaxed now, and my body fell back into a restless slumber. I hope we reach starbase 274 soon.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Starbase 274

**Chapter 5: Starbase 274**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaitlyn and Laura. Date Started: 11/25/13. Date Finished: 11/29/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

August 24th, 2374

Starbase 274

It was hard to breathe again and I opened my eyes to bright light all around me. I was disoriented and not exactly sure where I was. I tried to push myself up on my pillows. This wasn't the Enterprise. My vision was blurred and I could barely see the outline of the person in front of me.

"W-where is my f-family?"

The blurry person came into my line of vision. I tried to take in a breath, but found that I couldn't.

"Take it easy commander. Your family is in guest quarters here on the starbase. You're on starbase 274. You're in medical. I can give you something to help you breathe, and something to help you sleep."

I shut my eyes and tried to take another breath in. I felt like I was drowning. Cracking them open once again, I noticed there was more than one person in the room. They were all wearing those surgical masks. _Was I really that bad off? _I could breathe better now, and I could see a little clearer. I tried straightening up when I saw the captain enter the room. He put up a hand to stop me.

"As you were number one. I've just come to inform you that we'll be on starbase for a while. Your daughter Kaiti wanted me to give you this. She said it was a picture of a horse."

I took a piece of paper with a purple scribble and an orange scribble on top of it. Smiling, I looked at the green scribbles below it.

"No doubt she said it was her daddy on a horse."

Captain Picard shook his head no at me.

"Actually number one, she said it was her. I wonder where she gets her love of horses from?"

I laughed a little and then coughed. A nurse gave me a glass of water, and I chugged the thing down in two seconds. I smiled at the picture and placed it on the table.

"I did have a horse when I was a kid. But I wasn't very good. I have yet to put Kaiti onto a pony. She's known how to swim though since she was about 8 months old. She cries when you take her out of the water when she's having a bath. She loves the water."

I watched him nod his head and go towards the door.

"Get some rest number one. I'll come and see how you're doing in a few days."

Shutting my eyes, I finally found myself in somewhat of a restful sleep. I was having a strange yet I don't know, pleasant dream. _I was on the Enterprise again. This looks like sickbay. There are a lot of people coming in and out of here. My eyes focused in on Deanna. A screaming baby was just placed into her arms. Laura. Tears were evident in my eyes, but I held them back. I took a few steps closer to her, now standing beside her. Laura had my nose and eyebrows. What struck me as odd was, Deanna was crying both tears of happiness and ones of sadness. I took a breath in and listened to her talk to Laura._

"_I wish your daddy were here to see such a shining and beautiful face. Like the sun. He would've loved you very much."_

_ I took a step back and tripped over a tray next to the bio bed, knocking it over to the ground. The contents colliding with the carpeted surface. I spoke up, frantic and sure Deanna would hear my voice._

"_Deanna, I'm here! I didn't leave you a widow! See! I'm still here! I'm not dead!"_

I shot up in bed, but was then comforted by Deanna's soft voice.

'_It's alright Imzadi. I'm here.'_

I sighed in relief when I heard a tap on the window of my room. I smiled and sat up when I saw it was Kaiti knocking on the window. Geordi was holding her in his arms and she held a drawing up against the glass.

"Look daddy! It's mommy and Laura."

My heart leapt into my throat and I was out of bed so fast my head was beginning to spin. I took a breath or two in and began taking off all the monitors attached to me. I began rummaging through different drawers trying to find my clothes.

"Nurse, where are my clothes?"

The nurse I'd just asked was leading me back to my bed.

"Commander Riker, you need to be in bed."

I shook my head no, and continued looking through the drawers again, certain that my clothes were in here.

"Neither you, or any other doctor or nurse in this room is going to stop me from seeing the birth of my daughter! Now where the hell are my clothes!"

I shut my eyes momentarily when I remembered Kaiti was at the window with Geordi. I gritted my teeth and looked Kaiti straight in the eye.

"You didn't just hear daddy say that kit-kat. Daddy knows not to say bad words in front of you."

I became confused when Deanna showed up at the window next to Geordi and Kaiti. She knit her eyebrows together and looked at me concerned.

"Will what's wrong? You look frightened."

She smiled and put her hand up to the window.

"No I haven't had Laura yet. I had to use the bathroom. For the ten millionth time today. You would think by now Laura would be uncomfortable in there. Geordi, can you take Kaiti back to our quarters? I'd like to have a minute alone with my husband."

I watched from the other side of the glass window as Geordi nodded his head and put Kaiti down on the ground. She was happily skipping down the hallway. Deanna turned to me and smiled, taking something out of her pocket. She turned the circular disc on and was beaming.

"Will I'd like you to meet your daughter, Laura."

My eyes grew big as dinner plates when I saw the image of Laura materialize in front of my eyes. The holographic image was stunning.

"Oh my god. She's beautiful. Look at that full head of hair. I can't tell if she has my hair or yours. She has your nose, but my eyebrows. The chin, that's a strong looking chin. Definitely from the Riker clan. The detail of all those wrinkles. Even down to her fingernails. When was this image taken?"

Deanna beamed once more at me, and I tried to get a better look at it.

"Beverly took this yesterday. Just down the hall. She told me I should stay off my feet as much as possible now, but I've just got too much work to do, and a lot of patients to see still before my due date. I don't know how it'll all get done, but I'll think of something. This is your copy. I'll give it to the nurse. I thought you might like to have something that reminded you of home too, I brought your trombone."

I smiled and lie back down in bed.

"I've still been meaning to perfect Night Bird, but I just don't think I have the lung capacity to make music right now. Maybe in a few days."

Deanna nodded her head and slipped the disc to the nurse through the medication dispensary in the door.

"Get some sleep Will. I'll do my best to come and visit, but as Beverly said, I need to stay off my feet. But you know how I am, I was the same way with Kaiti, I worked until almost literally three days before she was born."

I nodded my head and watched as Deanna disappeared down the hallway. One nurse placed the disc on my bed side table, while the other gave me another hypo spray. I drank another glass of water and set it down. One more nurse came to take my temperature.

"Quite the beauty, the holographic image of your daughter Laura. Who do you think she looks like? You or your wife?"

I smiled at the nurse as she read my temperature.

"28 centigrade. Normal. Your lungs still sound flooded."

Inwardly I rolled my eyes, I had my own wife and this nurse was just infatuated with me.

"Her eyebrows are mine. Definitely my chin. We're not sure about her hair. My oldest has my eyes and my temper."

I shook my head and continued to look at the nurse in front of me. I'd never seen her face because it was always covered by a surgical mask. All I'd ever seen were her hazel eyes and jet black hair, which was put up in a flawless bun. The only reason I could tell she was smiling was because her eyes crinkled at the corners. She was continuing to flirt with me, and I was not interested.

"Well, your oldest daughter will probably be like you when she's older. You're dashing sense of humor and witty charm and all."

I looked her in the eye seriously. Now she was crossing the line when she took my hand.

"Would you so kindly remove your hand from mine Lieutenant Carson? May I remind you that I am _married _and that this ring serves as a reminder of my duty and loyalty to her as a husband. We've been married three years, but we've known each other since we were 16. 14 years of a special kind of bond that I cannot duplicate with someone else who is not Betazoid. I want you reassigned somewhere as far away from me as possible. What you are doing is on the line of insubordination and demotion. Pretty sure you don't want that on your service record."

Her face blanched. The color had drained from her face as she removed her hand from my own.

"Of course not sir."

Her face was still white as I spoke to her one more time.  
"You are young Lieutenant. How old are you?"

She swallowed and had tears in her eyes.

"18 sir."

_18? _Shaking my head I looked her in the eye.

"18. You're still a child."

The young Lieutenant quickly strode away and another nurse looked at me and spoke.

"I've been meaning to transfer her somewhere else. Lieutenant Carson has been chasing after every man we've treated in here. She's quick to anger and very judgmental. I honestly don't know how she hasn't been demoted. She's very bright, but her head and her heart aren't in the right place."

I took a breath and started to cough. I shut my eyes and then opened them. My hand was covered in my own blood.

"I'll give you a cough suppressant. You're lungs are almost filled to the brim with fluid. You need to be in bed, and as much as you dislike it, that catheter is going to have to go back in."

I groaned inwardly. I wished I was already better.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. On the MendA New Life

**Chapter 6: On the Mend/A New Life**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Kaitlyn and Laura. Date Started: 11/30/13. Date Finished: 12/1/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 3rd, 2374 09:16 a.m.

I was on the mend, it felt good to be back on the bridge. A little sore, but at least I could breathe and my lungs had dried up. I'd left Deanna in our bed to sleep. She was two weeks past her due date. Laura just didn't want to come out. Who would've thought that Deanna would get to 45 weeks? By now, she couldn't even get out of bed without my help. My communicator beeped and I listened to Deanna's frantic voice over the line.

"_Will I need you! Laura's coming right now! Bring Beverly with you! And Will, hurry up!"_

I swallowed and straightened out my uniform shirt. Captain Picard smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Well number one, what are you waiting for? Go to her."

I tapped on my communicator as I stepped onto the turbolift.

"I'm on my way Imzadi. I'll be right there. Where are you?"

I heard Deanna grunt over the COMM system.

"_I'm in our quarters, still in bed! God Will, there's blood everywhere!"_

I stared up at the ceiling as I reassured her that everything was going to be ok.

"I'm coming as fast as I can honey. Everything is going to be alright. Uh, how far apart are the contractions?"

I heard a pause on the other end of the line for a moment.

"_3 or 4 minutes at least! Will please hurry!"_

I'd never heard so much desperation in her voice before. She couldn't do this by herself.

"I'm coming as fast as I can sweetheart. I'm four decks above you. I'm on my way to get Beverly right now ok? Hang tight."

I disliked hearing her cry the way she did, and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure the pain would subside. I blew out a breath and went through the doors to sickbay. I found Beverly in her office.

"Beverly, Deanna needs your help. She called me on the bridge and told me she went into labor. Her contractions are 3 or 4 minutes apart. She said she's bleeding a lot and there is blood all over the place."

Beverly did her best not to look alarmed. We hurried as quickly as we could back to me and Deanna's quarters on deck 8. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing when I entered our quarters. But the first thing that blasted from my mouth was of where Kaiti was.

"Where's Kaiti?"

Deanna stared at me through bleary eyes.

"The nursery."

I about jumped on the bed and pulled Deanna into my arms. There was so much blood all over the bed. Beverly must have known what I was thinking.

"We can't move her. She's already crowning. Laura will make her appearance long before we'd make it to sickbay."

I kissed Deanna's sweaty forehead and kept her in my arms. She'd thrown the blankets and the sheet on the floor. I wasn't sure what would happen next. The bottom of Deanna's pink nightgown was stained red with her own blood. I swallowed and looked away. The blood was just gushing. I kept her steady in my arms as Doctor Crusher coaxed her gently.

"Look at me Deanna. It's alright. Will and I are here to help you. Now I need you to give me a big push for me. That's it. Her head is almost out. One more push for me. Ok we're past the hard part, here are the shoulders. One more and I promise she'll be out."

Deanna was gripping my hands in a vice-like grip, not letting go. I watched her push, once, twice, three times. She shook her head no and looked in my eyes with a desperation I'd never seen before in those dark orbs of hers.

"No, something's wrong… She's not coming…"

I'd never seen her so hysterical before. Not like this. But we hadn't had this problem when Kaiti was born. Swallowing once more I looked to Beverly.

"Will she's exhausted from losing so much blood. I need you to get behind her and push down on her stomach hard and fast. Got it?"

I nodded my head and did exactly what she instructed me to. I wrapped my arms around Deanna's stomach and pushed hard. Her screams were ear-splitting, but Laura's strong crying made me catch my breath.

"Will, Deanna, meet your daughter Laura."

Laura still cried a little as she was placed into Deanna's arms by Beverly.

"Hello little one. I'm your mommy, and this big softie next to me bawling is your daddy. You'll get to meet your sister Kaiti soon. I know its cold out here, but I'll keep you warm and safe. Daddy too."

I sat on the bed, leaning against the head board and watched the perfect moment between mother and daughter unfold. I was the luckiest man on the ship. I reached over to Laura's hand and she grabbed ahold of my index finger, as if she'd never let go. In a soft voice, I spoke to her.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Laura."

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm a sucker for fluff. I was a bawling mess when my niece was born. So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. LauraSilent Infiltration

**Chapter 7: Laura/Silent Infiltration**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaitlyn and Laura. Date Started: 12/14/13. Date Finished: 12/31/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 3rd, 2374 11:32 a.m.

Laura was an hour old and she already had my complete and undivided attention. Kaiti was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth and watching me hold Laura. She reached out her hand to try and touch her sister's cheek.

"Kaiti honey, be gentle with your sister. She's very little. Mommy and daddy have to take care of everything for her until she's old enough to eat by herself. Daddy remembers when you were this little. Many night's daddy didn't get much sleep. But look at you now, you sleep pretty well. Speaking of sleeping, I think it's time for your nap."

Kaiti shook her head no at me and watched Laura sleep. What a rough day it'd been so far. I'd changed the sheets on the bed and the covers as well. Replacing everything was hard work, but I made sure everything was perfect for Deanna. She needed her rest after all, she was exhausted. Laura began to whine a little. I spoke to Kaiti once more.

"Kaiti, go get under your covers. Daddy will be in to read you a story as soon as Laura goes back to sleep. Mommy needs to feed her first."

Kaiti's eyes lit up.

"Can Kaiti watch?"

I shook my head and pointed towards her bedroom door.

"Maybe next time. Now go snuggle under those covers Kit-kat and daddy will be in to read you a story in a couple of minutes. Ok?"

Kaiti nodded her head and bounced off our bed and towards her room. Once I heard the doors hiss open and then closed I looked to Deanna. Instead of using my words, I did something I hadn't done in a while.

"_Imzadi, the baby is getting hungry."_

Deanna smiled and opened up her eyes.

"I have a feeling that Laura is going to be a bit more demanding than Kaiti was. Uw. Sore. Look at these tiny fingers."

I traced Laura's tiny nose and watched her little jaw move as she ate. She got upset when her mouth slipped away from her food. I watched Deanna gently guide her back, and she went back to eating again.

"Already got my temper I see. Now I have two girls that are like me. I wonder what her eye color will be? Kaiti already has my eyes. Look at that full head of hair. My father said I was bald when I was born."

Deanna laughed at me a little and was careful not to jostle Laura.

"Will, you would look handsome bald. Doesn't matter how you look to me, just know that I will always love you."

I gave her a smile and watched as Laura began to nod off. I started to gather Laura into my arms, but she let out an angry cry.

"Ok, ok. Daddy's sorry. I thought you were finished eating."

Deanna giggled a little and settled back, watching the mother-daughter moment unfold in front of her.

"Laura definitely has your temper Will. We may have trouble weaning her later."

Laura was fast asleep. Carefully, I took her from Deanna's arms and placed her in the basinet at the foot of the bed. Going on the other side of the bed, I helped Deanna sit up.

"I know you're tired Deanna, but Doctor Crusher wants you up and about. She wants you walking within the next twenty-four hours."

Deanna nodded her head at me and grabbed for my hands.

"I remember the drill Will. Here, would you help me up? Ow. God my stomach. That is really sore. Thank-you for helping me earlier Will. I don't know what happened. I really was trying. It's like my body was trying to give up on me. No matter how hard I kept pushing."

We made our way to the other side of the bed and back.  
"You did just fine. I just gave you the nudge you needed to get her out. Let's get you back under the covers and its sleep time for you."

A smile spread across her face and sleep consumed her as soon as her head hit the pillow. I tip-toed to Kaiti's room and found her fast asleep in her bed, with her rabbit Velvet under her left arm and the thumb on her right hand in her mouth. Slowly taking it from her mouth and placing her arm under the covers, I watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"Nothing is more beautiful than watching you sleep baby girl."

I quickly stepped out of Kaiti's room and back into our bedroom. Deanna was still fast asleep. She'd be like that for some time. She was exhausted. I know I would be too if I'd just gone through what she had. Laura looked like a little mummy swaddled in her blanket in the basinet. It would be three weeks before she learned to open up her eyes. She had already wriggled her way out of her 'cocoon'.

"Looks like daddy will have to wrap you back up."

Laura scrunched up her tiny face and looked as if she were about to cry. I quickly bundled her back up and her face relaxed. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until just now. Picking her up from the basinet, I cradled her gently in my arms.

"I think it's time you greet the world, in this case the ship Laura Jane."

I quietly padded out of our quarters with Laura tucked into my arms. She was fast asleep. As I headed down the hallway, two female Lieutenant's stopped me. The smaller of the two spoke first.

"She has your nose commander. What's her name?"

I beamed and shifted the baby a little.

"Laura."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the two women gushing over my daughter. The taller of the two waved at Laura.

"Bye-Bye Laura. You're a beautiful baby."

I continued down the hallway towards the turbo-lift. I was giving Laura the same tour I had the day Kaiti was born.

"Deck 1: Bridge."

I had already arranged with the captain to bring Laura onto the bridge. Her tiny lips quivered in her sleep as the turbo-lift halted at our destination. As the doors opened up, I stepped onto the bridge. I smiled as everyone began to clap. Laura let out an angry cry. I rocked her a little and watched as her face relaxed and went back to sleep. The captain was the first to approach me.

"Congratulations Number One. I must say, Laura looks like you."

I smiled and looked down at my daughter, she was cooing in her sleep.

"She does have the strong Riker chin. She already has my temper. Deanna had a difficult time delivering her. I had to help Doctor Crusher with the last leg of the process."

Data turned from his position at the conn, and looked at Laura who had just fallen back asleep in my arms.

"Sir if I may, she does have your nose. Perhaps your chin also. Now that I know you and Counselor Troi have had a girl, I know the appropriate gift in which to deliver at the baby shower."

I smiled and turned my attention back to Laura. She yawned and rounded her mouth into a big 'O'. She was starting to get fussy.

"Ok, I think it's time to eat again Laura. Let's say goodbye to everybody."

I made a waving motion with her tiny arm and carefully tucked it back into the blanket. She was wailing at the top of her lungs all the way to deck 8 and in the hallway back to our quarters. Deanna by that point was already awake.

"Laura sweetheart, I know you're hungry. Let mommy get adjusted."

I placed Laura in Deanna's arms and went to Kaiti's room to find her still fast asleep in her bed. I turned the bedside table lamp on and the color from my face completely drained. Kaiti's face was a strange color. A shade of silvery-gray. A pit began to form in my stomach. I pulled back the covers and looked at the bottom of her feet. There seemed to be some growths or bulges beginning to form. I quickly pulled her up from the bed and into my arms taking her out into where our bedroom was and gave the computer orders.

"Lights, full illumination."

The smile slid right off Deanna's face and I saw her begin to rise from the bed. No one and nothing was going to stop her from coming with me.

"I'm coming with you. Let me just get dressed."

But there was no time to wait, whatever this virus was, it was spreading quickly. I had to inform the captain it was of Borg origin.

"I'll meet you there Imzadi. Just get dressed. The captain needs to know there may be a Borg intruder onboard somewhere."

I wasted no other time getting out the door. I sprinted down the hallway towards the turbo-lift doors, getting several startled glances from other crewmembers, but my sole-focus was on Kaiti. Out of breath I gave the turbo-lift a verbal command.

"Deck 5: Sickbay."

The turbo-lift lurched forward and we were on our way. Once the turbo-lift stopped on deck 5, I wasted no time in launching myself out the doors, almost colliding with Geordi.

"Sorry Geordi!"

He only gave me a concerned look and went on his way. I was completely out of breath by the time I got to sickbay, to the point where I felt like I was going to collapse. A startled Beverly looked at me as I placed Kaiti down on a bio-bed. She pointed to another bio-bed next to Kaiti's.

"Will sit down and take deep breaths. Slow your heart rate down."

I nodded my head and sat down, my lungs were burning. I tried to answer Beverly, but a coughing spell gripped me and I was unable to answer for several minutes.

"Will Kaiti has a nano-virus. The only way she could have gotten this, is if there were a Borg intruder onboard."

I nodded my head and chugged the glass of water in front of me offered by a nurse. She pressed a panel on the computer screen in front of her and activated the comm system.

"Sickbay to Captain Picard. We have a Borg intruder onboard somewhere. We may have a Borg nano-virus of epidemic proportions on our hands captain. Kaiti Riker is my first patient."

I listened to the captain's voice on the other end of the comm.

"Security has been dispatched doctor. We'll conduct a deck-by-deck search. We'll be on high alert, there may be a Borg cube or two in this sector. Red Alert!"

The Comm cut out and red alert began, the bright red strip-lights began flashing. I was finally able to talk.

"She was taking a nap. I'd put her down not 25 minutes ago, Laura and I went for a walk, introductions were necessary I thought. The two of us were gone for only 25 minutes. I came back to our quarters because Laura was getting hungry. I gave her to Deanna so that she could eat and I went to check in on Kaiti. I turned on the bedside lamp and her face was all pale. Are those Borg implants growing on the bottom of her feet?"

Beverly nodded her head yes and continued scanning.

"Yes, and from what we know of the Borg, and what they do with infants and children, her room is probably turning into a Maturation chamber."

The color yet again drained from my face. What if they were taking whole families? I wasn't about to let the Borg take my family from me. But my gut told me there was something big on the horizon. I just hope that Beverly wasn't too late.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of this new twist? Came from a dream I had last night. Decided to incorporate into this fic. Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks!


	8. An Intruder and a Spreading Virus

**Chapter 8: An Intruder and a Spreading Virus**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaitlyn and Laura. Date Started: 1/1/14. Date Finished: 1/2/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

A force field was placed around the bio-bed Kaiti was lying on. But the bio-bed was indistinguishable to the Maturation chamber that was forming around Kaiti. I looked at Beverly, a grim line forming on my face.

"I honestly don't understand the nature of Borg technology. I do have a question: Can Kaiti breathe in there?"

She nodded and scanned the chamber, taking careful readings.

"The more I scan the chamber, the more the readings baffle and yet fascinate me. Their technology is so advanced. From what I can tell, the Maturation chamber acts like some sort of artificial womb. I suspect that the fluid she's suspended in is somewhat like amniotic fluid. She can breathe in the fluid, it's giving her what looks like nutrients, but on a nano scale. The chamber must give children the 'substance' they need to mature and grow into a full-grown adult drone."

I ran a hand over my tired face and looked at the tubing attached to her.

"Is that some sort of umbilical attachment?"

Beverly nodded her head again and kept scanning.

"This is strange, that umbilical attachment looks identical to a humanoids."

All I wanted was my little girl back. Giving a frustrated sigh, I stared at the chamber, I wanted Kaiti out of this thing.

"Can you separate her from the umbilical attachment?"

She scanned close to Kaiti's belly. The tri-corder beeped at her.

"That wouldn't be wise Will. Separating Kaiti from the umbilical attachment would throw the chamber into chaos. Which is not the way of the Borg. Think of it this way, I sever the link between the umbilical attachment and it would be like making it go into premature labor. All the fluid would drain, Kaiti would come out, and she might go into convulsions. I don't want to risk it. It's too dangerous. I'll have to find another way."

I understood what Beverly was talking about, but I was getting impatient.

"Have you found another way? Frankly I don't know how much more of this I can stand. My little girl is breathing and eating nanites! We have to get her out of there. How soon can you get her out of there?"

Beverly shook her head and continued scanning the chamber.

"Two hours, maybe three. There is no easy solution to this Will. The longer we leave her in the Maturation chamber though, the harder it'll be to get her out."

The intercom system went off and Captain Picard's voice sounded off over it.

"All hands, this is the captain. Intruder alert. There are three Borg drones aboard ship. Keep a look out and contact security."

Deanna was asleep on the bio-bed across from Kaiti. She refused to leave her, just as I had. Laura had no nanites or nano-virus in her system. She had a clean bill of health. She was fast asleep in the plastic basinet next to Deanna. A knot was forming in my stomach, as another implant began to emerge from her forehead. I watched as her tiny body jerked and I lurched forward not thinking about the high-intensity force field that was shielding the chamber from me.

"It's alright Will. Kaiti's dreaming. No different than when she was inside the womb and doing summersaults. I'll have her out in no time. I wonder if I can modify some of the techniques used during a C-section? Hmm…"

I looked at Beverly with a glimmer of hope in my eyes.

"Like what? What's involved?"

Beverly sat down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This will get pretty messy Will. If I would've had to get her out of Deanna, I would've had to have given her a local anesthetic, and then an epidural once the local anesthetic took effect. I would then use the laser scalpel to cut through tissue and muscle, down to the womb in a minute, or less depending on how fast I'd need to get the baby out. This might just work. I've already gotten the force field it made around itself offline."

A smile spread across my face. She was getting closer to getting Kaiti out of that thing.

"So, you mean that you can get Kaiti out soon?"

Beverly nodded her head yes, but the smile vanished from her face as three Borg drones materialized in the room with us. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins under my skin.

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. The child in the Maturation chamber is ours, surrender them to us immediately."

I stood my ground and watched as Beverly carefully concealed her approach to contacting security. The third Borg pressed a few buttons on the chamber and stopped what he was doing.

"The chamber has been disabled. We must terminate the drone. It is of no use to the collective."

The drones disappeared as security entered Sickbay. Beverly scanned the chamber as it began to beep.

"The chamber is failing, I need to get Kaiti out now. There was a pattern of signals the drone used. Can you help me figure it out Will?"

I nodded my head and began pressing the buttons on the chamber. Each button released a bunch of the access ports holding the chamber together. The chamber suddenly dissolved and all that was left was a murky amniotic-like sac containing Kaiti.

"Get her out doctor! Please!"

Beverly nodded her head and reached for a pair of gloves. I watched as she took the laser scalpel and carefully made an incision in the sac. The sac split open and fluid gushed everywhere, Kaiti was covered in red sticky goo. She took a couple of towels and started cleaning her up. A nurse placed monitors on her chest and forehead.

"Breathing and blood pressure coming up and leveling off."

The Borg implants had disappeared and Beverly wrapped Kaiti in a blanket. She scanned Kaiti and a smile spread across her face once again.

"The Borg nano-virus is dissipating. It started dying off as soon as the chamber started failing. Kaiti's complexion should be returning to normal in a few minutes."

I picked Kaiti up with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Kaiti, sweetie, its daddy. Can you hear me?"

Kaiti's eyes fluttered open momentarily and she smiled, snuggling into me.

"Daddy…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
